THE RED WRITER CHRONICLES
by King Zippy and Elite Zappy 2
Summary: A little novel based on the game


THE RED WRITER CHRONICLES  
BY MITCHELL PORTER

A NOVEL BASED ON THE VIDEO GAME HEAVY RAIN

CHAPTER 1  
NEW YORK CITY 1884

The girl was running she was frightened, in hysterics, screaming. She was running from someone she was being chased. She kept running past the dark corners and alley ways of New York. The persistent man kept walking after her he was wearing a brown trench coat with a red mask covering his face a pistol was clutched in his right hand. No matter how far she ran it seemed that he was always two steps behind her. She ran into an alley way in desperation and hid behind a trash can. She breathed a sigh of relief thinking he was gone. However he had somehow found her position. He slowly trudged to the trash can.

The last words to come out of her mouth was a blood curling scream then a gunshot rang out.

END OF CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 2  
A FEW HOURS LATER

The area had now become a crime scene NYPD was all over the scene collecting evidence and examining the girl's body. NYPD Captain Brian Fairbanks had arrived on the scene with his deputy. He calmly lit a cigarette despite the pouring rain. He sighed after taking a puff "another victim I see". The police officer said "Yes only this time she was lucky she didn't get stabbed she was shot". Another officer rushed up to Captain Brian "A letter for you sir". Brian opened the letter and read it silently. "This bastard thinks he's clever huh despite what he said we'll catch him and once we do I'm gonna nail his ass to a tree". The Deputy tapped Brian on the shoulder "um Captain you have a vistor".

He turned around and had a look of surprise on his face

There stood Issac Smithson 26 year old ex NYPD officer. He had grown up in a family of cops and had joined the force when he was 17 after passing the Academy. However he loved the night life to much he eventually became unreliable, hot tempered, and an alcoholic. He was fired more than a year ago for his alcoholism and for accidently shooting a partner while trying to prevent a bank robbery.

A lot of the policemen were surprised as they had not seen him in a long time.

Issac lit a cigarette and lowered his fedora hat and tightened his trench coat. He looked like your stereotypical hard boiled Private Eye. He approached Captain Brian "another Red Writer murder I see".

Captain Brian said "Issac what the hell are you doing here this is a crime scene you're not on the force anymore remember you're not supposed to be here.". Issac took a puff and said "I know what happened in the past but I've cleaned myself up now and I need to be here I was hired by the families of the previous victims to look into the case I'm a private detective now"

Captain Brian crumpled the letter and threw it into the rain soaked gutter.

Issac stamped out the cigarette and picked up the letter. Alas the ink had already melted due to the heavy rainfall. "Nice going Brian didn't they teach you not to throw away vital evidence in the academy?". Brian replied by saying "it's just another threat from the killer saying we'll never catch him it's not important at all".

Issac laughed and said "maybe you would have found him already if you used your head now if you'll excuse me I have someone to speak to" He turned around and disappeared into the rainy New York streets.

Brian shook his head and said to the other officers "Men clean up the scene and take the body in don't forget to collect any evidence you see let's get out of here its pissing rain".

END OF CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 3

Issac had arrived in the run down apartments it smelled awful, but the smell did not faze him at all he calmly walked inside and paid a visit to the clerk.

"Excuse me does Madison Winter live here?" The clerk looked up from his newspaper "Madison Winter? Never heard of her sorry". Isaac knew what he had to do he pulled out a 50 dollar bill and put it on the counter. The clerk had a mixed look of joy and shock on his face "Wow that's a lot of money". Issac said "I'm not gonna ask you again does Madison Winter live here or am I wasting my time?". The clerk took the 50 dollar bill and said "Madison Winter 4 floor room 6 A at the end of the corner".

Issac thanked the clerk and proceeded up the stairs. The apartment was rundown, and filthy. He had finally arrived at the entrance of Madison's room he knocked on the door a voice replied "Who is that?". Issac knew of her profession "I'm looking for a good time". "Hold on". She had removed the locks and let him in. She said "50 dollars and hour and I don't do kissing ok leave the money on the table and let's get this thing started".

He left the money on the table and she was about to remove her clothes "Well aren't you going to get undressed" she said. Issac gave a nervous laugh and said "I'm afraid I lied I'm not here for that I just want to ask you a few questions". Madison sat on the bed and sighed "Not again are you another cop look buddy I told them everything I know so please leave me alone". Issac said "miss I'm no cop I'm a private detective hired by the families of previous Red Writer victims to look into the case I need to ask you a few questions about your daughter Rachel". She had gotten angry and said "LOOK BUDDY I TOLD THE COPS EVERYTHING I KNOW ABOUT MY DAUGHTER SO PLEASE PISS OFF". Issac held his ground but had raised his voice to convey his message "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW MORE WOMEN ARE GOING TO DIE DO YOU WANT THAT?".

She sighed and said "no" he had calmed down and said "Ok tell everything slowly and don't leave out any important details". She took out a pack of cigarettes took one and lit it. She offered one to Issac and he accepted it lighting his and hers with a match

She took a puff and said slowly "I had Rachel at 16 I was a bad girl and was always getting into shit the father Richard was a few years older but he was a bastard always cheating on me with other women, drinking himself stupid and beating me and Rachel eventually I had enough and forced him out without a strong income I became a hooker to support myself and her I would always make sure she would not see me providing services to other men Richard would return sometimes and beat me and Rachel again saying that if we told the police he would come over with friends and kill us he was always coming and going but I haven't seen him in a while a few days ago after coming home from a costumers house I checked her bed room to see if she was there she had disappeared I reported this to the police and they searched everywhere and then they found her buried alive beneath Central Park the killer left a letter but I don't remember what it said". She had started crying. Issac took a deep puff on his cig and said "Do you have the letter with you?". She pulled herself together and said "No the captain took it in for evidence and I haven't seen it since ok buddy I told you everything you needed to know now please get out I need to be alone right now". Issac stubbed the cig on the ashtray and left he collected some things he deemed as evidence behind her back and left another 10 dollars on the table.

He headed out of her room and was heading for the stairs when a big bald man covered in tattoos passed him by. Issace glanced at him and stopped at the top of the stairs watching him go into Madison's room. He could hear sounds coming out of the room "Richard I told you not come here anymore". "You can't keep me away baby you know I still love you come on a kiss me". "Get away you bastard you're a monster". Then there was a scream she was being beaten Issac knew something had to be done he returned to the door and knocked. Richard came out and said "Piss off scum she's busy right now" he slammed the door in Issac's face. However Issac was persistent and knocked again Richard answered it again "I TOLD YOU TO PISS OFF". He was about to slam the door again but Isaac put his hand between the door and punched Richard in the face. Richard nose was bleeding and he said "you bastard you'll be sorry for that". He and Issac collided punching and kicking each other wrecking things in the apartment it was going back and forth with each man getting the upper hand and losing it. Issac had gained the upper hand again and punched Richard into the kitchen counter. Before he could prepare his next attack Richard had smashed his head with a beer bottle. Issac's head was bleeding Richard shoved him into the table and was repeatedly punching him in the head and body battering the injured detective. Richard had gotten hold of the broken bottle and was about to slit Issac's throat. When Issac using what was left of his strength kicked him in his family jewels. Throwing Richard off him he smashed a wooden chair over his head and body splintering it into many pieces. By this time they were both bloody and bruised but they kept on fighting they pushed, struggled, punched and kicked all around the apartment. Issac had gotten the upper hand again and was battering Richard with a devastating boxing combo ending with a swift uppercut to the chin sending Richard pummeling to the floor. Issac had collapsed against the bathroom wall. Richard had gotten up and took out his flick knife "Your dead pig". He was rushing to the battered and bloody detective when Isaac pulled out his pistol and said "Alright buddy that's quite enough you make one more move and I'll blow your head in I'm no fucking cop and I won't hesitate to shoot you now listen to me you leave Maddie alone and don't fucking touch her I don't even want to see your face around this district if I ever see your face here I will kill you now get the fuck outta here".

Richard struggled to his feet and said "You can't stop me I'm gonna come here with my friends and trust me buddy you'll be in deep shit your boxing skills and your little pistol won't save you then". He laughed and limped his way out.

Issac had breathed a sigh of relief now that Madison's abusive ex had been swiftly dealt with he cleaned her apartment up to remove traces of the fight. He checked on Maddie she was unconscious due to the beating. He sighed and put her into the bed tucked her in kissed her cheek and left lighting a cig and disappearing into New York's rainy streets. 

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
